The Fool
by Hyoxjnn
Summary: One-Shot: Wheatley was never evil, he was just misunderstood. Sequences of Portal 2 from Wheatley's perspective. [Twelve Shots of Summer]


**Week 4 of the **_**Twelve Shots of Summer**_**  
Mission Mail: Compose a story on the theme of 'Betrayal', fail and face suffocation by a mass of black goopy goop.**

* * *

**Read in a **_**steriotypical strong English accen'**_**, for the best experience XD**

**You know, I **_**was**_** going to go with a seriously dark **_**Metal Gear Solid**_** story, but after thinking abou' it- agh, I'm in the habi' of typing pretend Bri'ish now-  
STOP that X'D  
I suppose it's because, Wheatley betraying Chell, well... It got me right in the feelz, really.  
Also, I figure that you'll get enough darkz from the other writers this week.  
ESPECIALLY from Aviantei and SoSaysL. No doubt.  
Freakin' downerz...  
XD**

* * *

**The Fool**

"So much space, need to see it all...!"

... I wish I could take it all back... I honestly do.  
I honestly _do_ wish I could take it all back...  
And _not_ jus' 'cause I'm stranded in space...

"I'm in space."

I _know_ you are, mate... Yup. We're both in space...

"_SPAAAAAACE!_"

Anyway, y'know... If I _was_ ever to see 'er ever again... D'you know wha' I'd say?

"I'm-in-space."

I'd say... 'I'm sorry'! Sincerely.  
I'm sorry I was bossy. And monstrous.  
And... I am genuinely sorry.

"I'minspace."

... The end...!

* * *

It all star'ed ... Back when I met 'er.  
She was the only test subject still alive... All the others' power grids 'ad gone offline, so... It 'ad to be 'er.

"Hello!" I called out; the door was locked, so tha' was my best bet, "anyone in there?"  
She didn't answer at firs'. In fac' she _never_ answered anything.  
Or talked.  
At all.  
Quiet one, she was.  
Reserved.

Anyway, I did a quick erm... _Analysis_ of the situation, and though' to myself, "Hm. Could be Spanish, could be Spanish... 'ola, amigo! Abre la puerta! Donde esta- no? Um..."  
You know, I still can' believe 'ow clever she was. Brave.  
Even with all the brain damage. See, most tes' subjects _do_ contract some _cognitive_ deterioration after being in suspension, and in 'er case, brain damage.  
I told her all tha', and when I asked her if she understood, she... _jumped...!_ Yeah. I didn' get i' either, "okay, what you're doin' there is jumping; You just- you just jumped," I tried to, uh, _convey_ to 'er, "but nevermind, say 'apple'. _Aaaapple_," an' of course, she _jumps_ again.  
Jumps.  
She 'ad a nice sense of humour.

* * *

After, ah... _Hacking_ our way through a wall, we found ourselves in one of the ol' testing tracks; I needed 'er to get a Portal Gun, if we had any chance of gettin' outta there...  
"You're lookin' for a gun that makes holes. Not bullet holes, but- well, you'll figure it out."  
After she lef' Test Chamber 01, I wen' off ahead of 'er, I would've preferred it if we could- um, if I could accompany 'er through the Chambers, give 'er advice, comfort her damaged brain, stuff like tha'.  
I actually _did_ see someone else- well, I _think_ I did, really I can't say.  
I put myself on autopilot, I had a lo' of- well, quite a lo' of plannin' to do, and I didn' want to divide my attention between steerin' an' thinkin'.  
I'm smar' like that.

"_Wilson, come on, we can't stay here!_"  
Tha' was the firs' time I heard 'im. Odd sorta fellow, I only got a shor' look at 'im, so I'm not, um, _entirely_ sure, on whether or not 'e actually... Well...  
Existed.

* * *

By the time I go' to Chamber 02, she was already there.  
"Hey, hey! You made it!" I was _so_ excited, she'd cleared one Chamber by herself!  
_This is it...!_ I told myself. We were gettin' outta this place.  
... And then, _CRASH_. The floor collapsed underneath 'er, and she went tumblin' down below, "whoa!" I was pretty shocked, I mean, I was told tha' no corners were cut with the facility's panels, no expenses spared, "can you see the Portal Gun?"  
I'm, well, I'm slightly embarrassed that I asked that first, if I'm bein' honest, "also, are you alive? Im- That's important, should 'ave asked tha' first."  
Being a... Well, a _forward_, uh, kind of thinker, I worked on the- I- that is, the _assumption_, that she was y'know... Alive.  
And I went on ahead of 'er.  
I hoped... I _knew_, that she was strong enough.

* * *

Zoomin' pas' five more Chambers, I- well, I saw _him_ again; I'm still not _sure_, I mean I- well I only saw him in-between, ah, Test Chambers.  
He was always... Scuttlin' abou', y'know?  
Almost like 'e was followin' someone. Y'know, sorta _watching_ over them, but no' wantin' to show himself.

* * *

This time, I go' there first.  
To the next, ah, _checkpoint_, so to say.  
"Hey! Oi, oi! I'm up 'ere!" I was _ab_-so-_lute_-ly ec-_static_ to see her. And a little spooked, if I'm bein' honest. I mean, if she could clear six Chambers while brain damaged, well, jus' _imagine_ what she could do with a workin' set of lobes!  
Wordplay, I'm clever like tha'.  
At this point... I realised that the only thing I could do, to keep with, y'know, her, was to... _Disengage_ myself from my Management Rail.  
The men who made me told me to 'never, never, ever' disengage from the rail, they had a little giggle when they said tha', and I know why.  
They obviously enjoyed puttin' me in danger.  
But for whatever reason, nothing happened. Nothing! Though she didn' catch me, gotta be honest, I was a little disappointed, "alright, going on 'three' just gives you too much time to think about it. Let's, uh, go on 'one' this time. Okay, ready? One- CATCHMECATCHMECATCHMECATCHMECATCHME," _thunk_, I hit the ground, jus' like tha'. Bu' I was alive, so at least...  
That.

* * *

I... Don' remember much after tha'.  
I think i't was the shock of bein' crushed by... _Her_.  
Did I mention that... _that person_, crushed me? Well, I'm tellin' you now.  
She crushed me, by the way.  
I _do_ remember- an' by the by, this could all jus' be a dream, but...!

...

Wha'?! Don' look a' me like tha'! We can dream!  
Literally _an'_ metaphorically.  
Hah, I've done i' again, I jus' can'- I w- I can' _help_ myself. Too many books, y'know?  
Anyway, I remember... Him, again.  
I know, I know, it's a bi' odd that I keep seein' 'im like this, but... Yeah.  
He picked me up off of the ground, and- this is all really fuzzy, but, I think he reattached me to a Management Rail...  
I wonder why 'e did tha'?  
Bu' what's _really_ gold, is what 'appened next!  
A _bird_, flies over to little ol' me, still dazed, hangin' on the rail, and then it-[_KZZZT_]-and sticks its beak-[_KZZZT_]-ng right? Then _twis_-[_KZZZT_]-ould _feel_ it's ton-[_KZZZT_]  
... Hold on, I think I'm breakin' up-  
[_KZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._]

* * *

[_-zzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZT_]-oody Spanish and their-[_KZZZT_]-mothers mutilat-[_KZZZT_]-young-[_KZZZZZZZZZZZZZT_]-space inquisition-[_KZZZT_]

Ah, there we are! Fixed i'!  
Sorry abou' tha'. Reception's a _bit_ non-existant out 'ere.

"_IN SPAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!_"

Yes, yes, mate. In space.  
Now then... Where were we...?

* * *

Well, after I got back on my, ahem, _metaphorical_ feet, I interrupted the test in Chamber 21, it was the second-last test, and I knew that... _She_ wasn't lettin' 'er go alive.  
"'eyy, _buddy!_" I did said in this 'murican kind of slur, was a clever plan, really, "I'm _shpeaking_ in an _ackshent_, that is _beyond her range of HEARING_," I had dropped some... Well, some... _bird_ eggs into some wiring, and shut off _all_ the lights in the Chamber-

Wha- _again?_ Look, use your imagination, anyone can pick up a few eggs.

"Ah know ah'm _earleh_, but we _have_ to go, _rrright NOW_," I though' tha' since she couldn' _see_ me, the only thing left to take care of was _hearing_ me, "walk _cajshually_ too-ward mah _posishun_, and we'll go _shut 'er DOWN._"  
Unfortunately for _both_ of us... She could still 'ear me.  
The _only_ flaw in an otherwise _perfect_ plan.  
Still ticks me off now, honestly.  
But she stuck with me. She was a tolerant person.

I'll _admit_, I _almost_, lost heart after being crushed, [_KZZZT_]-ed by a bird, and havin' to rescue 'er...  
But I did it. Tiny little Wheatley, _did it_.  
We were gettin' outta there.  
After usin' my- um, the, _inbuilt_ flashlight, _WHICH_, mind you, they told me _never_ to use, or I'd die, I don't know _wha's_ up with tha', they gave me _so_ many features which, apparently, _kill me_ upon use: Rail disengager, flashlight, lighter, flashing light, light-flash, flash-bang, _flashing_ flash-bang lighter, li-[KZZZT]

* * *

So, we mucked up all of 'er, ah, um... _Weapons_, so to speak- i's no' _exactly_ entirely correct to say that, but- _ahem_, in any case...  
We confronted... _Her_. But this time, she 'ad no neurotoxin, no turrets, no nothing.  
Well, she had more of a- more of a _lack_ of nothing if anything.  
No neurotoxin, no turrets, not even a lack of nothing.  
The look on her face was _priceless_, le' me tell you.

"I hate you, _so_ much."  
We used a bi' of teamwork, and before I knew i', _I_ was in control of the _entire_ facility!  
But then... I wen' and did something that I'd regret for the rest of my life...

* * *

... I think... Taking control of the facility was prob'ly the greates' moment of my life.  
I had finally achieved something, finally done somethin' worthwhile.  
See, since I was made, I was always told that I was worthless.  
A screw-up.  
A moron.  
I was _designed_ for with the sole purpose of being an idiot.  
And after _I_ was finally the one in charge, I...

I dunno...

I... Said some thing's I shouldn' have, that day.  
Did things I'm no' proud of.  
Right after I sent them down, to the older levels of the facility, I was in shock, honestly. I didn't _mean_ to do it, it just... Happened.  
And tha' was the las' time I ever saw 'im.  
'e was watching the whole thing, from behind the Chamber. I saw 'im through a gap in the wall panels.  
I'm... _Still_ not sure if I really saw 'im.  
But I'll never forget 'im; like some mad scientist, clutchin' tha' Companion Cube to his chest, and lookin' around, like some sorta mad animal.  
Just like a rat.  
Just like me.

* * *

I wish I could take it all back... I honestly do.  
I honestly _do_ wish I could take it all back.  
She did _nothing_ but help me.  
We helped each other.  
And I had to go and muck it all up like tha'...

... You know, when I got sucked through that las' Portal, she... Reached out to me.  
Even after _everything_ I'd done to 'er, she _still_ tried to save me...  
She still cared, while no one else did.  
... Why did I have to do it...?

... I hope that one day, I can go back and say... 'I'm sorry'.  
Sincerely.  
That's all I want now.

... The end.

* * *

**Ugh, that ending, for me at least, hit me in the feelz.**  
**Yes, my own story hurts me, shh.**  
**I really loved Wheatley, and it made me sad to see him stuck in space, when he was really sorry for betraying Chell.**

**Damn, this story was more saddening for me than I thought it'd be XD**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed tha'!**

**As for me, I'm going to 'ave to ge' ou' of the 'abit of thinkin' an' typin' like I'm some Bri'ish guyyy.**  
**No' sure if tha's a good thing or no' X'D**

**One thing I really wanted to add in was... _Him_ X3**  
**Also, how _did_ Wheatley reattach himself to a Management Rail after being crushed by GLaDOS? I only thought about it while writing this, if I'm being hone- UGH.**  
**I'm still in 'Wheatley Mode'...**

**Anyway, please check out the other works this week on the _Twelve Shots of Summer_ community, its good fun- wait no, it _won't_ be good fun, because most other peopl will probably have really dark, depressing takes on the prompt XD**

**Now that I think about it, I usually take the, um, in- RRRGH. Still legitimately thinking 'like Wheatley'.**  
**I usually take the... 'Unexpected route' on the Prompts :3**  
**Good thing? Bad thing? You be the judge XD**

**Also, if you've decided that you enjoy my writing, _youknowthere'sapageforthat_.**  
**Jus' go to my profile, and 'ave a look at my other works.**  
**It's _ab_-so-_lute_-ly _smashing...!_**

**In particular, I ask that you look at _X Days_, which has been updated somewhat recently, and _Change_, which is now complete!**

**This is getting long-winded now, so I'm out!**  
**-X**


End file.
